


What a Prize....

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Punderworld (webtoon)
Genre: F/M, Feet, Light Bondage, Prostate Massage, References to heavier bondage, Roleplay, Seduction, Size Kink, Strange-form Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Also known as: Heated Un-Lifeing. You'll see why....WELCOME TO THE FIRST PUNDERSMOOT FIC!Enter, and bring water. The thirst is strong in the Underworld tonight....
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	What a Prize....

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought I was kidding when I made my handle what I did? Hells Naw. 
> 
> Warnings, as always:
> 
> Within;
> 
> Strange-form Intimacy of the power-based varieties.  
> Sensation play, including a touch of teeth.  
> Feet kink - Y'all know me by now, just don't say any damn thing, aight, thanks....  
> A wee bit of size kink - not much, just a touch.  
> And some light bondage, though there's mild references to heavier bondage in Persedes' love-life.  
> Just a touch of body worship, too - not much, but it's there.
> 
> Thanks and praise to the mighty Creator of Punderworld for giving me more Hades to play with so I can withhold the Swooning for which I have become dreadfully well-known in the Lore Olympus fandom. Additionally, the AKA title - Heated Un-lifeing - credit for that goes to Detached Fox. Thank you dear one for the funnery in the punnery....
> 
> Welcome, once again, to my kinky headspace. Enjoy, and let's see what shenanigans a new Hades and Persephone get up to deep down in the realms below....

The pallet of fleeces and silk was delightful under her bare skin. She propped her right elbow on the carefully folded scarf she’d brought down from their rooms above, cradling her jaw and the bones behind her ear as she lowered her lids to gaze - sultry and wanting - up the tunnel leading away from her position on the bank overlooking the river of molten stone. Cerberus, sensing her presence, peeked his head around a stalagmite. She giggled quietly and flicked a thought at him, commanding him to return to his post on the near banks of Styx rather than guard her naked body for no good reason.

Cerberus padded off with two whines and a single whuffling snuffle, and she giggled again.

“Well, if you wanted to play with my dog, all you had to do was grab the basket of bones from the kitchens, you know….”

She gasped, flailing over to see her husband materializing from a misted-darkness behind her. His eyes were roaming slowly over her curves; she knew he had each one already memorized, but still he gazed upon her like a starving man presented with the most succulent morsel he’s seen in a far-too-long time of lack….

“In case you couldn’t tell, Lord Hades, King of the World Below, I didn’t want to play with that good spotty boy. I sent him away, and here you are, exactly as I requested in my note….”

“Well, surely I get bonus points for showing up without you being aware….” He began to untie his sash, slowly, making sure he kept his fingers visible as much as possible for her enjoyment.

She so loved his hands….

She glanced upward at the still-misted tips of his soulfire helm, and decided she wanted him to work harder for those bonus points.

“It would have been a much better surprise if you hadn’t given yourself away, Lord Hades. In fact, I don’t even want to see you right now.”

His mouth quirked in the way she loved best, and with a slight fizzing sound, he disappeared once again. She wriggled, settling herself deeper into the sea of fleeces and silks, trying to make sure she wouldn’t feel his approach over the shifting fabrics. She kept her eyes open, knowing she wouldn’t see him, beginning to pant shallowly as that knowledge set her heart leaping in her chest.

She wouldn’t see him when he finally touched her.

When he finally touched her….

Whenever he _finally…._

She gasped when a blunt wet something dragged in a short stripe from her left ankle to the middle of her calf. She thought she might have felt a hint of teeth, or was that a fingernail?

She felt herself get suddenly wet between her legs, and she gasped as there was definitely teeth that time, nipping at the skin on the inner side of her knee. Long locks of silky hair brushed randomly over her skin, and she shivered slightly as the teeth and lips and tongue traveled back down her leg, switching to the other when they reached her ankle.

And all the while, invisible as a winter wind….

Unseen fingers wrapped around both ankles as tongue and teeth dragged their way up to her untouched knee, and her toes curled in anticipation and sensation. Locks of hair that felt softer than swan-down and cattail duff trailed up and away from her legs, and her feet were brought together, her ankle bones touching.

A press of lips into the arch of her right foot, the tip of an unseen tongue flicking gently but precisely in the center of the puckered mark left behind by the heavy suction, and her knees jerked with the sparking sensations. She watched as her feet were flexed and manipulated by those invisible, long fingers, suspended in the air by her lover’s palms cupping her heels. The oddness of watching her body being moved without her own commands to her muscles, but nothing visible to enact such motions, somehow pulled at her guts: not quite fear, and most definitely some kind of arousal, but she couldn’t tell if she wanted to laugh or squeal or moan or all of it….

And she couldn’t believe she hadn’t remembered he’d want to play with her feet….

Honestly, every time she surprised him with a playdate like this, her feet were the first things he went for….

Odd god, her husband….

“Hades, come on, surely there’s more ways you can earn those bonus points, hmmmm?”

He chuckled, the sound echoing through the nearly-too-warm air above this river of magma, and she watched with a slow gasp as her legs moved apart, a lean torso rubbing along her curvy calves as he moved her feet behind his back.

She bent willingly, cupping his ribs in the bends of her knees and finding the dimples where his back muscles met his ass-cheeks by feel alone.

He moaned softly, the sound as needy as anything she’d ever heard from him, and she pulled a little with her feet as she felt his forearms planting themselves beside her own ribcage.

“I could, certainly, try something else. But I love your feet, mayflower mine. So dainty, a dancer’s strength and a queen’s grace…. One of the first things I noticed when you came to visit me that first time….”

She giggled, reminded of that long ago day. He’d brought her down here, deep into the Kingdom Below, to the Pyriphlegethon, the river of fire, and she’d been struck by the beauty that more than matched anything her mother constantly tempted her with in the Realms Above.

In fact, if he hadn’t yet realized….

“Oh, dear…. It’s…. It’s our anniversary, of that first date, isn’t it, my dear…?”

“Mmmm-hmmm!”

“My dear, forgive me, the days quite flew past me! We haven’t celebrated that day in far too long, but I should have remembered….”

“You did remember, but you could still make it up to me.”

A kiss, then, from her invisible husband’s moist lips, marking the hollow of her throat with an instant flush of warmth. She swallowed as her skin tingled in a flashing web from the epicenter he’d placed high upon her chest, and he hummed with delight at her instantaneous response.

“I could, couldn’t I…? Let’s see. Since I have-” She squeaked, quite loudly enough to echo seven times around this too-warm chamber, as he drove his hips down against her suddenly, his shaft dragging against her pelvic bones, balls thumping against her half-spread folds as he humped against her teasingly for a breath-taking moment: “-captured Spring for my own down in this domain of molten stone, and since I am the Keeper of All Lost Souls, it seems-” She laughed loudly as his teeth nipped her earlobe and his hair covered her face in invisible strands of tickling softness: “-only right that I should treat her to … hmmmmm, a rather, let’s see….” He kissed beneath her tingling earlobe, then at the corner of her jaw, then halfway to the jumping knob in the center of her throat, and on around the entire front of her neck, leaving her panting for air as a trail of moist warmth flared to pleasure, a necklace of kisses stealing her wits as he seemed to hunt for just the right thing to say. “I should treat her to a rather vigorous, heated, un-life-ing, I should think….”

She grunted at the failure.

“Really? Heated, I get. Un-life-ing…? That’s your worst one yet.”

“Apologies, Dread Queen, Keeper of the Chains of Tartarus, Justice by the Side of the King…. Forgive me my ineptitude.”

One hand dragged bent fingertips over her stomach, and she writhed with the pleasure the heavy touch stroked into the bounding muscles beneath. That hand, invisible even if her eyes had been open to try to see it, ground its palm into her mound as dancing fingers slithered into place over her throbbing little nub below.

She pulled hard on his ass with her heels, pulling her hips up from the fleeces and silks beneath her, chasing more pressure, more pleasure at his touch; her hands flew above her head, snatching up handfuls of fabric, and she heard his inquiring grunt as the scarf she’d brought down from their rooms shifted.

“Captured, but not yet bound, I fear….” His hand left her core, a few droplets of her fluids spattering onto her jolting tummy when as he reached for the scarf. It was exquisite silk, traded from the Farthest East, a coal-grey that matched his robes. She usually wore it for a few days or a week and change when she returned from the upper realms, adjusting to the slightly colder climate in the main parts of their Kthonic palace without much trouble after all these years.

Once she felt at home again, in every way, the scarf would take its rightful place in their play closet, next to the leather cuffs and molded bars of iron.

He loved when she locked him into those devices, but he could never bring himself to bind her with anything but softest silk….

His cock bumped over her sternum as he reached for her hands, wrapping the loop she’d already tied into the scarf around one wrist and snugging it down until she nodded vigorously. Then he wrapped the loose tail around her other wrist, and then the first, and back and forth in symbols of infinity until there was only enough slack to wrap the layers of fabric between her wrists and bind them all off with a slip-knot.

She smiled broadly, her eyes squinted at the corners, when his fingers trailed down her exposed underarms; his palms cupped her neck briefly before he grazed them over the jut of her collarbones and slithered them over her breasts, fingers tapping and flicking at her nipples as he circled for a second pass. She felt the tip of his cock jumping against her folds, and she wriggled slightly, trying to capture him, too.

“Now, now, captive mine: you don’t truly wish to be abducted in full, do you?”

He pushed forward a little, the tip of him smushing against her clit with precision, and she shrieked with the unanticipated burst of pleasure through her body. She writhed, her shoulders twinging as she kept her bound hands above her head, high on the mound of fabrics forming the edges of their nest. She pulled with her heels again, and she smiled wolfishly at his needy groan.

“I’m yours, my King! Captive I may be, but this choice is mine still!” She heard his breath hitch at the reminder of her choices, the ones that bound them to each other when all others would have torn them apart. She was rapidly heading past the point of mere want, into desperate need’s domain; the silk around her wrists, her inability to see his reactions: all of it driving her arousal high and fast and beyond anything she could remember feeling before. “I want you, Hades, please!”

“As I want you, Persephone….” His voice was gravel as he fit the tip of his cock inside her, and they moaned in unified delight as he filled her slowly, steadily, the width of him stretching her in just the right ways….

His control slipped, and he flickered back to visibility. His eyes were half-lidded, rolled back in his head as her walls trembled around him; his hair was damp with the sweat that clung to his forehead and cheeks, and she sighed as his cock finally hit the wall at the top of her channel, fully inside her, his balls against her ass, nearly between her wide-spread cheeks.

His eyes opened a little more, pleasure-haze thick over their brightness, and he smirked in victory.

“Um, I can see you, you goof….”

His brows came together a split-second before his head bent sharply down, looking between their bodies as if his hands weren’t right beside her chest still, directly in plain sight. She laughed, and he looked back up at her, slowly, sheepishly, through his sweat-kissed hair.

“Oooops.”

“S’okay, my King. That was definitely fun while it lasted.”

“Get my bonus points…?”

“Mmmm-hmmmm, and then some.” She poked her tongue through the corner of her mouth as she concentrated, loving the curious tilt to his head. He lurched when the vine’s thin tip prodded his asshole, his cock grinding hard into the depths of her body so she gasped; but unlike him, she had planned for this….

“Bonus points, my King: You get to fuck me silly, but only after I find….”

The tip of her vine, thin as her pinky finger and slick with a natural wetness not unlike dew, sent the sensations back to her; she flicked over the nub inside him, and his arms trembled as he moaned wetly from the pleasure.

“There. Now, you may claim your prize, King of the Realm Below.”

He growled, the sound echoing as the cavernous room answered the King’s passion in earth-deep harmonies. The stalagmites and stalactites shuddered, crystalline structures singing as he began pounding into her body.

She gasped and let him ride her, focusing only on keeping her heels on his ass and ensuring her vine continued to flick and massage over his own pleasure center. His eyes were unfocused on her face, shock and delight and overwhelm warring for control of his features. He flung his hands up into her hair suddenly, gripping tight above her ears and rocking against her body like a serpent, his cock stirring inside her in a deliciously circular motion while his lips and tongue danced and tussled with her own above.

He buried himself suddenly, a groan from his mouth filling her own wide-opened one, and his cock twitched against the wall deep inside her, warmth pooling as his entire body shivered and twitched. One of his hands peeled from her head and wriggled down between their bodies, his fingers scrambling until he found her apex again. She gasped and mewled into his mouth as he drove her quickly over the edge, and then he moaned brokenly once again as her walls milked him through the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

Panting together, he just a hair faster than she, he held her close, the sweat remaining warm on and between their bodies as the river of molten stone rumbled by their nest of soft silks and fleeces.

Finally, he chuckled, kissing her clumsily as he struggled to get his hands under him and peel himself from her body. She could only raise an eyebrow at him, asking without the words for him to explain his humor.

“Heh…. What a prize, indeed, my Queen….”

She flung her silk-bound hands up to catch him behind his neck, preventing him from pulling any farther away or down.

“Now I’ve caught you, too; and _what_ a prize _I’ve_ found….”

He smiled, and they kissed again, and again, and once more, slow as the fiery river’s ancient current mere feet away in this Kingdom far below.

**Author's Note:**

> For Now, I will only say - 
> 
> Strange-form Intimacy will never die. That is all.
> 
> As always, your Swoonie thanks you in advance for comments, kudos, and love in all forms besides. 
> 
> Stay tuned for further Punderworld Smootery as my LO-based fics allow me to play outside their sandbox....


End file.
